Most Unexpected Love
by RandomGhostie
Summary: You can find love in the most unexpected places. OCXDamien


**bName/b**: Most Unexpected Love****

bPairings/b: ViviXDamien  
**  
bDisclaimer/b**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.****

b**Authors Note****/b**: For Vivi; the crackish pairing ViviXDamien. Enjoy!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe this. My heart has been stolen away from me and the merciless person who took it doesn't even know my heart is permanently locked with hers in a long contracting bind which draws me to her. Unbelievable. Every time her scent drifts across to my lonesome body and crawls up my nose my heart skips a beat; because I know she is near. Whenever I hear her laughing my heart rate exceeds and every time I see her beautifully crafted face that the angels themselves must have spent most their time crafting; my heart increases once more.

We're not meant to be.

She is perfect. Long luscious red hair flowing down to her perfect shoulders in two pigtails making her petite cute face stand out even more. Her green-blue eyes with only a few flicks of silver make my heart want to burst out my chest. Fair coloured skin, medium height, cute clothes with fingerless gloves black jacket eating a lollipop. She is all that stands for sweet and innocent and cuteness.

I, of course, am the complete opposite.

Dark scruffy hair with deep red eyes that can destroy any sprit of any age; pale white skin with the deepest of black clothes with cold as ice fingers and a attitude that scares the living daylight out of anyone who happens to even slightly annoy me in some way.

A boy, in the black and white in the background of society but known to anyone and feared by everyone. A girl, sweet kind gentle cute the most happiest and lightest person known in this town, loved by everyone and cares for everyone. How can two people completely opposite be drawn to one another?

I stand against my locker, watching people walk past full of fear. I can see into their souls I can see them shake as my deathly eyes meet with theirs as if I was going to take away everything they had with one click on my pale fingers. Of course; I am the son of the devil who threw many people into the deepest of hell and tortured them til they wished they had their pathetic lives back. I still stand against my locker, watching them go past their pace quickening; but of course there is one girl who isn't like the others. Her pace does not quicken and she does not fear me like the rest of the school do.

She walks past me with a smile on her face, her friends just look away slightly but she looks at me. She looks me right in the eye and smiles; that smile sends me on a trip to some world I never knew existed. It must be what heaven is like. I stare; how can I not stare at something so beautiful. It never once fazed her, it made her giggle. It was a beautiful sound.

I wait. Every school day I wait for that moment to get me though the day. On the weekends the only thing that can keep me going is knowing that on a few days I can see that smile, hear that giggle, see her once more. The day's when she isn't in school I see her friends walk past without the usual chatter and laughing. My day is ruined; I leave the school those days and try to see if she is okay. Look through her window.

I never smiled until I met her. She knows that as well as I do. I want to slowly walk over and embrace her showing her I should be with her I should be the one who should be kissed by her. She just broke up with her boyfriend, rather he broke up with her. I walked out the school to see her sat alone tears streaming down her face and dripping off her chin. It killed me inside. I couldn't help but walk over and sit by her. She turned her head and faced me, through the tears she slowly smiled putting her head on my shoulder her tears soaking my deep black jumper.

I comforted her stroking her back and resting my head on her head letting her cry into me. Her boyfriend is an ass; he didn't mean to cause this even I know that but he did. She continued to cry and her arms wrapped around my neck with no hesitation. No one had even hugged me before; even touched me. My heart raced even more. When she finished, she pulled away and smiled to me kissing me on the cheek with her rosy red lips. My face went bright red, I was brought out the black and white. She giggled and got up slowly grabbing her bag and smiling to my once more. I got up fast and we both began to walk as I watched her. We got to her house and I stopped looking right in her perfect shaded eyes. She smiled and waved saying a quick thank you and goodbye going inside her house.

I still live for the start of the school days. But I also live for the end. I now get to walk her home in whatever weather every day. I live for her, I live to see her face to see her smile and hear her giggle. I still don't know what she thinks of me, but I know it's good. No one has ever seen the good in me before, even I haven't seen the good in his dark shadow. I am a demon after all.

I'm Damien, the devil's son; and I'm in love with Vivi Sykes.


End file.
